


China Teacups

by Paech



Series: marylonde family shenanigans [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Miscarriage mention, Pregnancy, it's hypothetical and doesn't actually happen so dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: In which Rose and Kanaya are apprehensive and fragile about everything.





	China Teacups

Dull buzzing sounds filled Kanaya's ears, staring almost blankly at the rows of junk food that all seemed to sport a peculiar mascot on its wrapping. Kanaya remembered clearly what her wife requested from the convenience store; purple M&M’s  _specifically_ and a bag of spicy cheetos, to which Kanaya found to be slightly odd cravings - though, she'd happily oblige with doing a midnight run to a nearby store than having to cook a whole troll traditional meal for her.

Kanaya bent down and picked out the candy, checking it over to confirm they were the ones Rose anticipated. She shuffled out from the aisle once she made sure it was correct, hey eyelids drooping and uncaring about the black muss that was her hair. Many times Kanaya had stated to herself, when hormones would provoke an action or a command from Rose, she'd have to accustom to this daily routine soon enough; she was only a month along, after all, Kanaya had more miles to go and she'd make sure to stay by her wife through all of it.

Arriving to the cashier, she grabbed the required chips that hung below the counter, placing both items out in the open. Once the employee carelessly checked them out, Kanaya was dazed for a moment and had processed the amount of change needed in a leisure pace, quickly digging into her purse when her thoughts finally unravelled, coughing roughly.

The jadeblood grabbed her items afterwards, clutching them to her chest as she exited the store and felt the blistering, cold midnight air hit her, giving a rapid shake before speed walking back towards her house.

As soon as she opened the door, a flurry of different patterned cats trotted over to her, meowing repeatedly in a choir at Kanaya like they were welcoming her home.

Kanaya smiled warmly, giving them a greeting with a wave of her hand, then ruffling one of the cat's fur, coursing through fluffy, white hair as the feline emitted intermingled meows and purrs. It almost startled Kanaya that she'd have something similar to this in a span of long winded months - coming through the door, and receiving the crowds of her and Rose's cats around her that usually formed when either trekked back home, a small child accompanying them and swimming through the herd, colliding into their troll mother and grinning up widely at her.

A shiver surged up Kanaya's spine. The visual always seemed surreal to her, prompting overwhelmingly emotions that played with her heart strings. 

A shout booming throughout the house pulled Kanaya from her reverie, prompting Kanaya to warily make her way upstairs without stepping on one of her cats tails, the candy and chips still very much in her tight clasp.

“Kanaya,” Rose yelled, rather slurred due to sleep trying its best to reclaim her. She fluttered her eyes open once she heard a nearby step echo in the room.

“Was your trip alright, dear?”

Kanaya nodded in response and handed her the items, flickering her jade green eyes up at her as Rose hurriedly opened the package of M&M’s, an audible  _‘pop’_ resounding in the room for an instant.

“I hope this means that I don't have to make another visit to the convenience store tonight,” Kanaya murmured, climbing onto the bed with soft movements. “Unless you plan on sending me three times in a row again, like when you were indecisive on what take-out you wanted.”

“My cravings are unpredictable, I'm sorry to inform you, but in my defense, I keep being indecisive because of the child I'm baring changing  _their_ mind.” Rose huffed, plopping a candy piece into her mouth.

“An alibi isn't your best,” Kanaya smirked. “If that's true, how come you never put up a fight with what I cook?”

“Alternian cuisines seem to be their favourite, I suppose,” Rose shrugged lightly, shaking the bag against her palm and letting a flow of M&M’s fall. “I mean, our offspring is half troll, so I'm not very taken aback to drooling over something that's almost akin to spaghetti, if it weren't for the vastly different noodles and bugs added in.” Kanaya poked her in the cheek, bringing the chips closer to her wife.

“I'm rather thankful for this situation, actually, since Alternia food is the only thing I can successfully cook.” Kanaya said with relief hinted at in her tone, making Rose develop a mischievous look on her face.

“Oh? Then it appears you'll have to be cooking it more often than you usually do, once the baby is out.” Rose said, her tone leaning towards a teasing manner. “Because I'm never eating obscure food after this.”

Kanaya snickered lowly, shifting up more into the bed and resting her head against her pillow with a relieved sigh to finally be able to sleep.

***

Guttural noises were the only thing that could be heard from the bathroom, soft shushes attempting to comfort the poor girl. Kanaya brushed back her wife's bleach hair, benignly rubbing at her back as Rose slowly lifted her head away from the bowl.

Kanaya went ahead and flushed the toilet, proceeding to carry Rose bridal-style without asking, refusing to let her use up any of her energy, prompting a surprised squeak from her wife. Before Kanaya could exit the bathroom, Rose gripped the rim of the sink; this immediately brought Kanaya to a stop, glancing at Rose with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Let me brush my teeth first." Rose requested.

The jadeblood obliged without fault, letting Rose stand on her own while she reached for her toothbrush - though, she never left her side, chewing at the corner of her lip rather anxiously. The puking was beginning to gum into their early routine, enough for it for Kanaya to develop nervous thumps of her heart and inquire whether or not the amount of occasions Rose felt nauseated and dizzy was considered normal. She couldn't describe the baffling feeling she culminated when Rose explained it was a regular symptom.

Kanaya, quite hastily, became fond of her impending motherhood, undoubtedly planning to treat their child with such care and smothering affection as she could manifest; the only thing she was less so ecstatic about, was the unbearable symptoms to carrying offspring Rose had endured - and having to go through for the rest of the duration. She was confused beyond belief with the concept of human pregnancy.

"I'm sorry," Kanaya breathed, a guilty look painting her face. Taking a few minutes to brush her teeth and spit out the paste, Rose eyed Kanaya quizzically, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before ripping off a piece of toilet paper.

"For what?" Rose questioned, rubbing the soft paper against her mouth. 

"For putting you in this predicament." Kanaya professed. Rose threw her a baffled glance, shaking her head momentarily as she chucked the crumpled up tissue into the bin. 

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Kan," Rose asserted, brushing past her. "As the saying goes, 'it takes two to tango', so there's no need to blame yourself solely." 

"Yes, but, I  _should_ know my own reproductive system; perhaps, if I did, we could've avoided this." Kanaya sighed, following her out of the bathroom and downstairs into the living room. 

Rose plopped down on the couch, tutting her wife then beckoning her over to join her. 

"Honestly, Kanaya,  _neither_  of us even had an inkling that humans and trolls could have a possible chance to procreate together, what with species difference and no known reports of hybrids on Earth C yet." Rose told her with firmness in her tone, pulling her phone from her pocket as Kanaya seated herself beside her. 

"It's irresponsible, though." the jadeblood remarked. Getting tired of Kanaya insisting she had a blameworthy quality, Rose clamped her hand down on Kanaya's mouth, shushing lightly. 

Kanaya frowned behind Rose's palm. ' _This doesn't take away my concerns, Rose_.'

Her exasperated expression began disintegrating eventually, signaling Rose to retract her hand. Kanaya huffed, resting her chin on Rose's hair. 

"Thank you for not licking my palm to repel my hand, that would've been gross and displeasing." Rose said lamely, sliding her thumb across her phone's screen. 

Kanaya hummed into her scalp, wrapping her arms around her waist and shutting her eyes. Comfortable silence fell upon the house, the occasional meow from one of their cats emitting into the air as they leaped onto the couch and cuddled next to Rose and Kanaya, creating slumbering  balls of fur lounging around them. 

Kanaya was on the verge of falling asleep as well, her breathing settling into a rhythmic pattern; the feeling of her arm being squeezed suddenly brought her out of her drowsy state, Rose whispered her name almost quietly. 

"Kanaya, look what I found." Rose casted her phone towards Kanaya's view, the jadeblood blinking for a moment and waiting for her eye sight to regulate. 

She peered at the screen, depicting a forum layout with a cream and soft green color scheme, pleasant on Kanaya's eyes. Large, bold letters displayed at the top, what it read provoked confused curiosity in Kanaya. 

"Rose." 

"Just keep on reading." the blonde replied swiftly, scrolling down a little, enough for the poster's paragraph to load fully. 

After a few minutes passed, Kanaya finished reading the post, turning to Rose with a dumbfounded stare. The post had been made by a woeful mother, detailing her encounter when she and her troll spouse had decided on the idea of children; before adopting, they were oblivious about humans and trolls having the ability to reproduce. 

By then, when a human eight year old from foster care had been accompanying them for nearly a month, the woman became pregnant out of the blue, writing that her husband was just as astonished yet so confident in the unknown of hybrids. Half of the post grew into her experience for the first weeks, what her partner and child had done in support of her state. 

Barely entering her second trimester, though, an odd pain struck the small of her back, slipping down to her pelvis. The description was cut off then, after the woman wrote she had realized what happened. The weeks following brought unfathomable feelings for her, whether the miscarriage was caused by the intermingling of genetics that possibly didn't match or not. 

Scrolling down more, there was only a handful of replies, the first three blaming the faults on the blood color of her husband and the next (and last) four counseling the grieving woman. 

"Where did you find this?" Kanaya asked, feeling her stomach knotting. Why was Rose reading this? Did she have doubts about the pregnancy not lasting to term?

"I found it while searching thoroughly for any existing hybrid results, and then this old forum post came up," Rose responded. "It was heavily buried, however, the last reply says to be dated six years ago." 

Kanaya hesitated to use her voice for a second. She was shocked to see that there was an attempt for a human-troll hybrid to run around on Earth C before. Anxious even that the user's sorrowful miscarriage could be an evident chance for  _them_ as well. 

Rose seemed to have lingered about it too; when she spoke up, her voice wavered and sounded thick. Kanaya's throat constricted, placing a comforting hand on her wife's hand. 

"I don't - I don't for know for certain, if this'll even occur to us at all but, it should be..." Rose trailed off, lowering her phone and settling it on her lap. "I'm not claiming that it'll happen to us, personally, nor is it something I'm very concerned about but, um, the chance of a miscarriage preying upon us isn't very slim - I mean, deducting from the other only person that carried a hybrid, it could be a general thing with those specifically..."

Kanaya grimaced. That was another subject surrounding human pregnancy she didn't quite understand. 

"Rose, I may not know much about human miscarries but I don't think it's something we -  _you_ should worry this, mismatched genetics aside." Kanaya soothed, sliding her phone out of her grip, surprisingly easy to steal. "Like you stated, she was the only other person dealing with hybrid spawn, maybe our encounter will be different. You're two different people, after all." 

Rose breathed in deeply, trying to regulate her breathing and blinking away small droplets that formed at the corners of her eyes. She nodded responsively, leaning heavily against Kanaya. 

"You're right, Kanaya, but, ah, miscarriages can still happen whether the fetus is a half being or full." Rose murmured, causing the jadeblood's eyes to fly open and grow to the size of a plate. 

She was already mildly perplexed, her confusion only spiraled even further. 

"Really?" 

Rose nodded again, looking up at Kanaya and staring into her flourished jade green orbs. "Yes. The results of such devastations can range in many cases, some being the fetus was simply not thriving in the womb and some being unfortunate complications with the mother's own health. It just happens sometimes, Kanaya, there's really nothing we or anyone can do about it." 

Processing the information, Kanaya slumped on the couch, revving up her hand against Rose's back and giving her relaxing rubs. 

"That's - that really happens, to pregnant human women?" Kanaya fumbled, receiving yet another nod for confirmation. This only gave Kanaya more of a baffling outlook on certain circumstances surrounding humans. 

"Darling, if that ever...does spring up on us, I just want you to know that, despite my minimal understanding and handling of the situation, I'll be there for you," Kanaya asserted clearly, fitting her thumb on Rose's chin. "I'll try, for the very least." 

An airy chuckle escaped Rose's lips, closing her eyes momentarily as the tendrils of sleep struck her. "I know you will, Kan." 

Kanaya pressed a kiss to her temple, halting the movements of her hand and sliding her arm across her waist instead. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

***

 

Hazy sunlight peered into the room, casting upon the sheets and travelling up on the blonde's arm, settling below her elbow and not reaching further. 

Kanaya pressed the side of her face lightly against her wife's slightly protruding abdomen, keeping still for a brief minute until she felt the anticipated kick on her skin. 

A smile bloomed across Kanaya's face, her skin beginning to illuminate. She felt another movement, this time hurled towards where her palm rested on the side of Rose's bump. 

Kanaya shifted her hand over to the front, a small kick hitting her palm in a matter of quick seconds. Rose let out a content sigh, lazily watching Kanaya press her ear and coaxing their baby to move with never ending amusement and curiosity. 

Kanaya giggled as she repeatedly felt hits on her palm wherever spot on Rose's abdomen she settled her hand on. 

"They seem to be a fond of your glow already." Rose teased warmly, cupping Kanaya's face with one hand. Her eyes shot up at her, then back down at Rose's bump, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Then it appears I am no longer your light anymore, because our unborn child has completely stolen my heart." Kanaya purred, making Rose gasp with as much exaggeration she could put forth. 

"I refuse to accept this! We can share." 

"I don't think they're going to like to share, Rose, neither you or I are particularly interested in such." 

"I share my fries and shampoo with you." 

"Yes, food and inanimate objects, but not each other." 

"Exactly." 

"This is our child, Rose, don't be so mean." Kanaya replied in a jesting manner. Rose rolled her eyes, sifting her fingers through her wife's soft hair. 

 "Speaking of which, have you listed any potential names for them that you like?" Rose asked her, gripping onto her horn. 

Kanaya hummed thoughtfully, shrugging shortly as she shifted her glowing hand on top of her bump, receiving another fluttering kick. 

"I suppose I do have one in mind," Kanaya started, her expression smoothing out into a content look as Rose continued to massage her scalp. "I found the name Basil quite endearing, though it sounds more like a name for a boy." 

"I guess your best bet is hoping our child is a boy, then." Rose remarked, making Kanaya purse her lips. The blonde took a moment to appreciate her pondering face, sinking her head down to plant a kiss to her forehead. 

"I don't care what gender our offspring will be, really, just as long as they're healthy." Kanaya said truthfully. Rose hummed out an agreement, resting her arms around Kanaya's shoulders. 

"Maybe you'd have a use for that name later if our firstborn turns out to be a girl." Rose said, prompting a sudden shoot of the jadeblood's head up towards her. 

"Firstborn? Are you implying we're going to have more children after this?" she raised a quizzical eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of her black painted lips. 

Rose blankly stared at her wife, quickly realizing her statement; embarrassment rose in her chest, before she had an opportunity to sputter, her phone buzzed beside her on the bed. 

Ignoring Kanaya's feign innocent smile, Rose hastily picked up her phone, examining the pink text flashing on the screen after she clicked on the notification. 

TG: heyyy rose 

TG: just wanted to check to see how you were doin 

TG: since u know being pregnant w a vampire troll bby must be really tiring lmao 

TT: I'm doing well, thank you for asking. 

TG: oh woah!

TG: i didnt actually expect you to answer back huh

TT: Why would that be?

TG: idk i think i just text u at wrong times?? either that or ur sleeping a lot more 

TT: I have began resting for the majority of a day now. And fortunately, this is probably the only time Kanaya will approve of me staying in bed, so I've mostly been taking advantage of that. 

TT: But it's also because I'm genuinely suffering at the hands of hormones, with nosebleeds and cramps in my legs to name a few. 

TG: bby that sounds horrible :( my grandniblingchild seems like a tiny menace already

TG: i hope ur doing okay through like all of this 

TT: No need to fret, Kanaya has been tending to me more often; I don't think she has visited the brooding caverns more than just once this whole month. 

TT: Not having to deal with vomiting constantly in the mornings anymore is also something I'm ultimately grateful for.

TG: thats really good to hear!!

TG: i knew kan would be all coddly n there for u 

TT: She really is a sweetheart. 

TT: Anyways, what have you been up to yourself, Roxy? 

TG: o nothing much just chilling w callie n watching movies atm 

TT: I see. So I take that you're on a date, then?

TG: indeedy i am

TG: i asked john if he had any movies i could borrow for a day since callie n i werent really feeling like going out on a fancy date n all that 

TG: but like we also wanted to have a simple date night yknow??

TT: Ah. Well, then I better stop messaging you and let you go back to your date. 

TT: I'm starting to get a painful headache right now, anyways, so I think I better sleep more. Have fun!

TG: ahh okay rosie 

TG: ill see you tomorrow then!! n take it easy

***

Pitch darkness overtook the sky, the only source of light outside being the ever shining moon and street lights casting downwards on the sidewalk. There was only a minimal of visible stars in the night sky, like specks of white dimly glowing dots you could see if you narrowed your vision a bit. 

Rose laid on the bed flat against her back, a calico kitten curled closely to her as she looked keenly at the ultrasound photo in her hands. Rose had made an impromptu visit to the hospital with Roxy earlier of the day, just to make sure the baby was in good condition, after getting alarmed at how small her bump seemed to be despite being five months already. Rose nearly didn't look pregnant. 

With surprise, the doctor had announced to them reassuringly there wasn't any warning signs, to which Rose breathed out in relief, hurrying to kick aside the fears that culminated inside her.  

Slowly tracing the outlines Rose could make out in the image, her finger skidded along across and up the photo, abiding around the tiny hand for a moment before moving on. Or foot, whatever that print was. 

Now that Rose looked at it more thoroughly, the fetus appeared in the same size as a newly hatched grub, causing the blonde to grimace for a brief second after contemplating the chance she might have to birth an actual bug. Though, she did have to see this possibility coming in the first place, for many reasons but the obvious being that her wife and mother of her child was a bug type alien. 

Still an uncomfortable thought to toy with, either way, the jadeblooded alien bug responsible for putting it there in the beginning be damned. 

Rose dropped the picture on her stomach, fetching her phone from the nightstand and opening up her contacts. 

TT: My light, when are you getting home? It's already struck eight o'clock. 

TT: The bed is very cold without you here, thankfully Sylvia is here to help keep me company. 

TT: Wait, Schrödinger has joined us well now. I think we made an excellent choice when adopting him, Kanaya, maine coons are practically walking spheres of fur, and are perfect for cuddling on cold weathers. 

TT: You know, my love, that actually sounds like you; perhaps if you were a cat, you'd be fitted as a maine coon. 

GA: Im Sorry To Inform You Rose But I Am Not A Round Sphere Of Fur 

TT: Hehe. I meant the last part, Kan. 

GA: Oh Then Yes 

GA: Also Dear I Apologize For Not Being Home Yet 

GA: I Just Hope Everything Is Alright There 

TT: Yes, everything is fine and mellow. No pesky nosebleeds or headaches at the moment. 

GA: That Is Relieving To Hear 

GA: An Emergency Happened At The Caverns So I Had To Stay A Bit Longer Than I Usually Do 

GA: But I Promise You Ill Be Home In A Couple Of Minutes So Get Some Rest Meanwhile 

TT: I'd rather wait for you, for I have a surprise. A very nice one,  I'm sure you'll love it. 

GA: Alright Then 

GA:

GA: Are You Sure Youre Okay 

TT: I'm sure, Kanaya. 

GA: You Better Not Be Reading About Unfortunate Stories Of Failed Attempts At Starting A Family Rose 

GA: Dont Think I Forgot When You Woke Me Up In The Middle Of The Night Because You Were Sobbing Quite Loudly 

TT: I vowed to stop looking at them until the months are over after that embarrassing situation, so no, I'm not reading them. I just cannot believe I even abruptly awoke all of our cats. 

GA: Its Just Hormones Rose 

TT: Stupid hormones. 

GA: I Just Want You To Stop Being So Paranoid About This It Makes Me Worry For You 

GA: And The Baby As Well

GA: I Feel Like I Fret Over You A Lot You Mischievous Girl 

TT: Oh but I'm afraid I can't help it, dear, I am merely just a young goddess searching for the next exciting venture of my life!

GA: The Exciting Venture Youll Be Getting Is Washing Your Own Laundry For Once 

TT: How domestic of you. 

TT: Am I to assume the task after that is to make the bed? 

GA: Yes You Are Correct 

TT: But you see, Kanaya, I'm pregnant, and it's heavily advised that human pregnant women don't do such chores while expecting. 

GA: Ill Save You The Domesticated Tasks Once It Is Out Then 

TT: Who'll take care of the interspecies infant?

GA: I Will Obviously

TT: I know the baby will be half troll, but wouldn't it be more preferable if we both paid extra attention and care to it? 

GA: I Mean Yes But 

TT: Besides, we don't really have any proper knowledge of how to handle a baby in general. Or, well, I suppose we do because of the grubs, but they're a temporary situation, not a living-with-us-until-of-legal-age situation. 

GA: That Is True But Rose Please

TT: Especially myself, Kanaya, I didn't exactly have a perfect guardian growing up, so my understanding of motherhood is scant. 

TT: If anything, I'm worried I.... might end up being a terrible mom. Worse if the kid turns out to be how extra I was when I was just a little girl. 

GA: Rose 

GA: How Long Has This Been Plaguing Your Mind 

TT: It's been lingering in my thoughts for awhile, admittedly. I can't recall when and which date it first manifested, so I'm just going out on a limb here and assuming it's been my mindset after the first week I found out we were going to have a child. 

GA: Why Didnt You Tell Me My Light

GA: That Seems Like An Extremely Important Topic We Should Always Divulge In Together Instead Of Letting Yourself Endure It Alone Without My Concerns

TT: We've spoken about my mother countless times before, I guess I just thought irrationally when I, my own self, was going to become a parent and panicked at the idea of it. I didn't really know if I even wanted to have children, and I still don't. 

TT: Which is not to say I'm not delighted about our unborn child, because despite my worries I'm actually happy we'll be mothers soon. I guess I'm just somewhat jittery with being confronted with it. 

GA: Rose If It Makes You Feel Any Better 

GA: Im Significantly Anxious Of The Whole Situation As Well

TT: And you are completely valid.

GA: <3

TT: Lord, we're really going to mess this soon-entity up greatly, aren't we?

GA: At Least We Will Put In Effort

GA: I Have To Leave Now However Ill Be Back Home Shortly

GA: Love You 

TT: <3

After laying on the bed and nonchalantly brushed the slumbering calico, without falling asleep herself, for an uncertain amount of time, the echo of a door clicking softly stirred Rose up, her cloudy eyes gazing at the door. 

"Rose?" the jadeblood called, to see if she was awake, as she walked up the steps.

Entering the bedroom, she was greeted with a warm smirk from Rose, shooting her eyes over to her clasped hands, a photo firm in her hold. 

Kanaya walked over to the side of the bed, brushing her lips against her wife's then putting a bit more pressure, careful of her sharp fangs. 

Pulling back after a moment, a genuine smile plastered Rose's features, making a hum resonate in Kanaya's chest and then settle another kiss to her skin. 

"Might I inquire what this surprise you had in store is?" Kanaya whispered, her breath gently hitting Rose's lips.

Flushing and giving a nod, Rose jutted out the photo for Kanaya to take, repositioning her hands on her lap. 

Once Kanaya glimpsed at the ultrasound photo, her mouth went slightly ajar, almost like as if she was planning to say something yet no words or even a noise came out. So Rose watched, as Kanaya stared intently at the delicate image in her claws and press a finger to the finely printed small hand, as green tears started to collect at the corner of her eyes and not wasting time to spill over and slide down the frame of her face, leaving pale green shaded tracks. 

Rose reached up and cupped Kanaya's face, using her thumb to wipe away the overjoyed tears, traveling her hands near her wife's pointed ears then bringing her face down towards her, meeting her lips perfectly and tenderly.


End file.
